La guerre ne fait que commencer
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Harry n'a pas encore tué Voldemort ! Ses mangemorts le poursuivent ! Tom Jedusor a ramené les ténèbres sur terre en faisant un pacte avec le diable ! Heureusement il peut compter sur ses amis, son amour et ses familiers ! HP/DM
1. La bête mystérieuse

**Disclamer :** Les OC ainsi que l'histoire m'appartient.

 **Couple :** DM/HP

 **Correcteur :** orthographe/correcteur-francais/

 **Message :** J'espère qu'il n'y pas trop de faute et que l'histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le début des problèmes**

Harry laisse se promener son regard autour de lui pour découvrir un sol recouvert des morts des deux camps. Le jeune Potter a encore tué personne de peur de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, d'être hanté par les morts. Bellatrix se présente devant lui avec un rire démoniaque et un regard rempli de folie meurtrière. C'est la mangemort qui engage le combat en lançant un doloris que Harry arrête facilement avant d'envoyer le sortilège de désarmement sur la cousine de son parrain. Le duel continue pendant quelques minutes où Bella arrive à blesser le survivant au côté gauche, le déstabilisant légèrement, malheureusement pour la favorite de Lord Voldemort, le fils de Lily et James envoie le sortilège de la mort fourchelang sur elle pendant que celle-ci ricane comme un démon.

Malheureusement pour Potter, un phénomène surnaturel se déroule pendant la mort de Mme Lestrange. La magie de cette folle quitte son corps par sa bouche entrouverte pour se diriger à vive allure vers lui, Harry essaye d'esquiver cette énergie seulement celle-ci suit son parcours et rencontre le dos du rouge et or le faisant tomber au sol. Le jeune Potter ressent une drôle de puissance monter en lui, comme le jour où il a essayé pour la première fois sa baguette magique. Harry se lève et revient au présent pour reprendre le combat. Le gryffondor ne prend même plus la peine de lancer le sort de désarmement, il ne lance que le sort de mort en fourchelang et à chaque fois la magie de du sort de son corps avant de foncer sur Harry et le percuter faisant monter une puissance encore jamais vue. Le coeur battant, le jeune Potter sent sa puissance magique augmenter. Les mangemorts meurent un par un de la main d'Harry ou des autres membres de l'ordre de Phénix.

Le dernier des Potter souhaite de tout son coeur partir quand ses proches se tournent vers lui après le combat. Ils l'observent avec un regard terrifié, angoissé. Harry transplane sans le remarquer et se retrouve dans une forêt recouvert de neige. Le gryffondor se lève estcontinu sa marche pour trouver un endroit où dormir…

 **X...X...X**

\- Comment ça "Harry a disparu" ? Interroge Albus en observant les personnes autour de la table.

\- Potter a transplané qu'il y avait encore le sort anti-transplanage Albus, grogne Severus en pensant à sa potion qui est sur le feu.

\- C'est impossible, souffle le directeur de Poudlard en tombant lourdement sur sa chaise.

\- On parle d'Harry là, signale Sirius avec un sourire fière.

\- On a, je le pense, tous remarqué que quand Harry tue quelqu'un il arrive à aspirer la magie de son adversaire, annonce Remus en se rappelant la scène.

\- Pardon ?! Comment a-t-il fait ça ? Il aurait pu nous en parler, cela pourrait être utile pour nous ! Cri Ronald, en colère contre son meilleur ami.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la belette, signale Draco en retenant une grimace.

\- Les enfants, même s'il vous l'avait dit vous n'auriez pas pu le faire, apprend Albus, ce sortilège demande une grande puissante magie et la capacité à parler fourchelang.

\- Mais… Comment il a connu ce sortilège ? Les livres écrits en fourchelang se trouvent au manoir Malefoy ! S'exclame Hermione en fronçant les sourcils de colère.

\- C'est exact, Lord Voldemort nous a donné pour mission de ramener tous les livres écrits en fourchelang chez nous, explique Lucius alors que Severus hoche la tête.

\- Peu était que c'est de la magie instinctive, suggère la Gryffondor.

\- À son âge ? S'écrit le meilleur ami d'Harry.

\- Oui à son âge Ron, grogne Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

\- Ça suffit ! Ordonne Albus, on va le retrouver et lui demander gentiment.

Severus fronce les sourcils, en même temps ils ne vont pas le torturer pour savoir, si . Le maître de potion observe son mentor et si qu'il voit le laisse sur les fesses, une lueur de pure méchanceté brille dans les yeux pétillants du directeur de Poudlard. Apparemment Lucius aussi le remarque car il fronce les sourcils en regardant le leader de l'ordre du phénix ainsi que les supposés mais du survivant. Quand le père de Draco tourne son regard vers le brun, Severus et Lucius se donnent rendez-vous après la réunion malheureusement le blond à remarquer leur manège et le fils Malefoy est bien décidé de les rejoindre.

\- Lui demander gentiment ?! Pourquoi vous précisez "gentiment" ? Vous n'allez pas le torturer quand même ? Cri presque la mère des roux.

\- Bien sur que non Molly, mais on va le punir à des corvées, annonce le directeur alors que toutes les personnes autour de la table hochent la tête sauf Lucius, Severus, Sirius et Remus.

La réunion continue ainsi, on parle d'Harry Potter pendant toute la durée de la séance, plusieurs fois Albus Dumbledore fait des allusions sur l'usage de l'argent des Potter. Severus et Lucius ainsi que les deux parrains bouillent de rage, le maître de potion déteste Potter serte mais pas à ce point.

 **X...X...X**

Harry s'avance difficilement dans la neige alors que son corps tremble encore à cause du doloris. Le froid de la neige traverse le tissu de ses vieilles chaussures. En se retournant le rouge et or repère facilement ses empreintes, l'adolescent lance donc un sortilège pour enlever les traces derrière lui. Malheureusement, le sort le fatigue rapidement lui donnant une marche bancale. Plusieurs fois, le gryffondor gémit ou fait une grimace à cause de la souffrance, Lestrange n'y est pas allé de main morte. Le dernier des Potter commence à courir le coeur battant en entendant des bruits de transplanage. L'élève de Poudlard continue à courir sur quelques kilomètres en grimaçant de douleur malheureusement il trébuche sur un corps. Les voix et les rires de Lestrange se rapprochent. En baissant les yeux le jeune brun remarque que ce n'est pas un humain mais un équidé ressemblant étrangement à un sombral… Mais depuis quand les sombrals ont des plumes et une corne sur la tête ?

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A la prochaine pour un chapitre ou une nouvelle histoire !


	2. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
